wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elisa
Elisa is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Elisa is the best player at Tennis on Wii Sports. She is the Champion and has a skill level of 2000. She shouldn't be overlooked and thought to be easy to beat. Her partner will always be Sarah in single-player mode. In two-player mode, Sarah doesn't appear on her team if a human-controlled Mii facing the champions facing the champions plays with another human-controlled Mii not facing the champions. In Training, Elisa is also your Coach, serving the balls you must return in the Returning Balls and Timing Your Swing training exercises. In Boxing, she is the second best and was passed by Boxing Champion, Matt. She is also the first player to be faced in Baseball with a skill level of 50-159 and she leads a team that consists of herself, Emma, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Elisa '''plays on all the Baseball teams from Emma to Silke. She can play on your team if you face an opponent ranked between Misaki and David. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, '''Elisa is not very good. Her skill level is 416-420. In Basketball, she is the 10th worst, with a skill level at only 146-150. Her team is Eddy and Jackie. In Table Tennis, she is fairly bad: ranked at 371-375, in stark contrast to her Champion title in regular Tennis on Wii Sports, and ironically, she's left-handed compared to her being right-handed in Tennis and Baseball. She is fairly good at Cycling, coming 59th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Elisa '''is an Advanced Mii. Trivia *You can earn her badge for '''every 500 edits you make on "Wii Sports Resort" articles or for making 100 edits on Sports articles. *Her Japanese name is エリーザ(エリザベスともいう). *Along with Anna and Eva, Elisa 'is one of the only Miis to be both a vice-champion and a champion. *'Elisa '''is the only Mii in Wii Sports to be the worst in one sport and the best in another. Pit from Wii Sports Club is similar. **Also, she is the only Mii to be a beginner, vice-champion, and a champion. *'''Elisa is the only Mii with a skill level of 2000, not counting any CPUs randomly faced after that, and the grade system introduced in Wii Sports Club. *'Elisa '''appears to be going in the opposite way of Lucía: she is not very good in Table Tennis but is the best player in Tennis. Ironically, Lucía is the Table Tennis Champion who is bad at tennis. Coincidentally, They are both right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but are left-handed in Table Tennis, meaning that they are both ambidextrous. *She's the only Champion to be in Superstar Class, even though Superstar Class didn't exist in Wii Sports. *She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling, making her and Naomi the only two Wii Party Miis to appear as Inklings/Octolings in the game. *'Elisa''' is the only Mii to play on teams of only her teammates in Baseball. *'Elisa' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *She is probably one of the most recognized Miis alongside Ryan and Matt. Because she is the baseball beginner and is the tennis champion. Gallery ElisaDACotQR.JPG|Elisa's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. 1- Elisa's Team.jpg|Elisa's Baseball Team. Badge-45-1.png|Elisa's badge. Badge-14-5.png|Elisa's badge. Badge-62-7.png|Elisa's badge. Badge-24-0.png|Elisa's badge. records_view (19).jpg|Elisa in Boxing. Elisa Vs Boxing.jpg|Versing Elisa in Boxing. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D-12.jpg IMG_20171209_121001.jpg|Charlie vs the Champions Elisa and Sarah in Tennis. 2018-01-14 (20).png|Elisa as the 1st player in Baseball. 2018-01-13 (31).png|Elisa about to fight in Swordplay Duel. 036.jpg|Elisa in Wii Party (Left) with Fritz (Middle) and Marco (Right). Ryan_Elisa_Bobsled.jpeg|Elisa and Ryan in a Wii Party artwork. Elisa_recorder_art.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Elisa. 2018-02-07 (41).png 20180210_074604.jpg|Elisa and her teammates Eddy and Jackie in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (24).png IMG 0123.JPG|Elisa in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (2).png|Elisa doubling up with Sarah in Wii Sports Tennis. Smile.jpg|Elisa smiling with Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, and Miyu. 2018-05-25 (8).png|Elisa doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis. DSC01967.JPG|Elisa in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1532205087361599719604.jpg 2018072813313300-397A963DA4660090D65D330174AC6B04.jpg|Elisa in Splatoon 2. IMG_0432.JPG|Elisa playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180806 090647 001 COVER.jpg|Elisa (face not revealed) with a spectator in Tennis. IMG_0691.JPG|Elisa swordfighting at Dusk. IMG 20180808 130528.jpg|Elisa with Sarah in a minigame. 2018-08-16 (49).png|Elisa in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (20).png 2018-09-15 (34).png IMG_20180930_164229.jpg|Elisa playing Friend Connection with Végégon. 2018-10-01 (60).png 2018-10-07 (4).png 2018-10-08 (104).png IMG_20181021_203406.jpg Eduardo, Michael, Sakura, Jackie, David, Abby, Rainer, Alex, Holly, Rachel, Tomoko, Elisa, Ian, and Alisha featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ren, Elisa, and Oscar participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen, and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Chika, Yoko, and Elisa participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (27).png Yoko, Elisa, Shinnosuke, Haru, Lucia, Shouta, Hiroshi, and Victor featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Oscar, and Michael participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Elisa wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Elisa wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Elisa in Bowling.JPG Takashi, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(13).jpg IMG 1609.jpg Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 1607.jpg IMG 1697.jpg IMG 1688.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png IMG 2336.jpg Level 19.png IMG 2779.jpg 1547826976030 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_20190219_002258.jpg IMG_20190126_162801.jpg Elisa_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki,_Elisa_and_Daisuke_partcipating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Elisa,_Oscar_and_Naomi_participating_in_Lumber_Whacks_in_Wii_Party.png Hiromi, Elisa and Cole partcipating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Anna, Ursula, Elisa and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Elisa,_Luca,_Steve_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Ryan,_Elisa_and_Kathrin_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Haru, Elisa and Alisha participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Oscar,_Giovanna_and_Elisa_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_party.png Elisa as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Helen, Miyu, Ai, Keiko, Michael, Elisa, Hiroshi, and Marisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Shouta, Elisa, Holly and Cole participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ryan and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Jake, Misaki, Daisuke and Elisa participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Pierre, Ursula, Cole and Elisa participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Ryan, Elisa and Hiromi participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png IMG_20190422_175709.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Purple Females Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Boxing Pros Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Tennis Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Miis who love purple Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed